1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus and a setting method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing apparatus and a setting method for determining pass/fail of a device under test.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a self-test for testing input and output of a signal of a device under test by looping back a signal output by the device under test to input to the device under test with loop-back (BIST: Built In Self Test) is performed. It is possible to determine whether or not the device under test is normal when used as well as when manufactured by the self-test.
A device under test includes an output buffer for amplifying and outputting a signal and an input buffer for amplifying an input signal. However, it is impossible to test the whole of a device under test including an output buffer and an input buffer provided nearer to the terminal side than a circuit for looping back a signal by the self-test.
If a testing apparatus for testing a device under test makes a loop-back of a signal output from the device under test to the device under test, it is possible to test the whole of the device under test including the output buffer and the input buffer. However, in this case, sometimes it is impossible to perform a testing using a logic signal of relatively high frequency because a signal is delayed between the device under test and the testing apparatus.